


Fury

by lrs002



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Misses Len, Drabble, Len Died, M/M, So M Just to be safe, So he goes back in time, unsure about rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: The gesture would have been tender.





	Fury

Barry sighed, he missed Len. 

The man was never going to come back he had been killed on a mission with the Legends.

He missed the banter they had as the Flash and as Captain Cold. The man’s piercing blue and lightly greying buzz cut.

He couldn’t take the ache, the want, or the tears that continued to fall after he smelled Len’s fading scent on the sheets of the bed they’d shared; not anymore.

So he’s gone back in time, and strait to Iron Heights, were he knew Len would be.

Barry phased through the bars of Len’s cell. He quickly found himself up against the cold cement wall.

“Nice hairstyle, Barry.” He said as way of greeting.

Len moved a lock of his brown hair behind his ear, the gesture would have been tender, almost, if his other hand wasn’t wrapped around his throat. But Barry didn’t want his tenderness. He wanted his fury.

That’s the way their sex had been full of anger and fury. The sweetness had come after.


End file.
